Crimson Heart
by kkaayylliinn
Summary: Ok. So this could be a twilight type of story...&; im not that god at writing...so im not sure that this is a good story. it has different types of stories like The secret life of an american teenager, & twilight. GET IT? sooo comment plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


_____**Crimson Heart**___

__**PREFACE**

__**Past the shadows of the moonlit night, yearns a story waiting to be heard. In the meadow where the moonlight hits, lies a girl with a rose in her mitts. Past the long bushes of the dark night, waits a figure of terrible fright. Soon she will see, he who isn't heard, but can be seen. Long live the tale of her life, in shadows, or in light.**

** 1. High School**

**"Trinity! Wake up! Your going to be late for school!" Said my mom from down the stairs. **

**"I'm coming mom!" I'm always in a rush whenever i need to get to school. It's my first time at Rondue High School. My Name is Trinity Chambers, Im a normal 16-year-old girl. I was born on Febuary 14. As i rubished through my closet on what to wear, I watched the other teenagers in my school ride on their bikes or walk to school. I envy them. This isn't their first day at RHS. **

**Once I found my long-sleeve midnight-blue shirt, I put it on with my jeans & my sneakers. I grabbed my bookbag and ran down the stairs. **

**"Bye Mom! See 'ya at Four!" I screamed runnning out the door. I grabbed my bike and rode to school. On the way to school i stopped by the Markin' Mini-Mart and grabbed some breakfast. I bought a cola & some barbecue chips. Once i saw the school, my face turned red as my nail polish. How embarrassing! Everyone was watching me as i parked my bike. I kept my head down just to be sure. I mearly ran up the staircase to the main office. Nearly tripping on myself. Im known for being the BIGGEST CLUST. **

**"Hi Welcome To RHS. How may i help you?" Said a lady in a formal suite ready for buissness. She had a WELCOME! Smile on her face. From ear to ear.**

**"Um, yeah, Im Trinity Chambers. I'm the new transfer student."**

**"OH! yes, here are your papers. You need to get your teachers to sign next to the class name. Heres a map of the school, incase you get lost. Don't worry, we've all been through it. And here is your copy of your classes."**

**"Oh, thanks. So i need to get **_**all **_** of my teachers to sign?" I said as i looked at the papers.**

**"Yes, all of them. When you've got all the papers signed, report back here and bring me all the papers."**

**"Ok, Bye, Thank you!" I said as i left the main office.**

**I spent the whole time before school, walking around and seeing if i could find my classes before i go to them, so i don't get lost on the way there. As i found my last class, the bell rang. "Time to go in" i thought. I hurried to homeroom, where i foudn were all boys, except for one girl. I learned her name was Pamela Andersons. She was a transfer student last year. Guess she got used to this place, since i saw her talking to one of the guys. His name was Brian Vagez. Most of the other guys were talking with each other. Me, well, i just sat down next to Pamela. Hard to say i can actually relate to her. I've always been stuck in a homeroom or a class that only had guys. I felt out of place. Uncomfortable. Pamela noticed me when Mr.Gorred called my name. When i said "Here!" and stood up-thats how Mr.G wants us to do it-everyone stared at me. What? Did i have dirt or something on my face? Did i have gum in my hair? No. Worse than that. The boys in the clsas kept looking at me once i sat down. As Pamela stated:**

**"Brian, look she's blushing! OMG! I so gotta tell Jen!" **

** 2. Drama**

**First, i was stared at by half of the student body before school. Second, i was stared at by my homeroom "Buds". And Third, Worst of all, i was confronted by my worst fear. A Boy. His name is Jason Berns. He's 16 too and Tall.**

**"Hey, your the new girl right?"**

**"Um, Yeah. What about it?"**

**"Well i was thinking, maybe i can show you around school. You know, like escorting you to your classes and getting you to meet some of my friends."**

**"Well, I don't know. Maybe. If you have time i guess. But i don't want to be a bother--"**

**"Hey! It's no prob, just chill ok? I'll show you around. It won't hurt. Come on. Please?"**

**"Ok...If your sure..." Blushing again. By the look on Jason's face, he was enjoying this time with me. I guess he just likes making girls nervouse.**

**So jason showed me around. We have Science and Phys. Ed. together. He's my partner in science. What a coincidence. I bet he bribed the teacher to let him sit next to me. Oh well. What's done is done. When jason dropped me off at Drama Class, i was happy to see Pamela there. I guess she likes the Trauma. Wow. And she's a really good actor. She rescited the comeplete scene of Romeo & Juliete Scene Five: Act Four. I stayed in my chair astonished by her acting, when i realized that i had started clapping. I was so embarrassed to see everyone look at me. Amazing what can happen in just a few scenes.**


End file.
